Starless Night
by PenWielderM
Summary: SPOILERS to MAIN GAME. Always treated as the child out of everyone in the group, he feels the wieght of the loss of Rika the hardest. Now, even 707 is racking up secrets and excuses against him regarding what V has been up to. Yoosung doesn't want much. He just wants the adults to stop dicking around and tell him what the hell is going on. Is that too much to ask?


Day 10: Zen's Route

Yoosung is Over at 707's. MC just got saved and 707 is feeling really crappy about believing the security cameras were enough. He is also aware of just WHO it is now thanks to Zen's description. In the chatroom, MC, Kang and Jumin tell Yoosung to look after 707. Yoosung promises with a smile that he will- but little does 707 know that he just flipped the yandere switch in Yoosung who was already feeling tired and cranky with the secrecy of V, 707, and what the point of his cousin Rika's organization was all about concerning the fact that there was a bomb planted at her apartment, as well as MC now having almost been kidnapped had it not been for Zen. Yoosung is ready for answers-and he's ready to get them any way he is able. Even if it means… letting out his inner Yandere….

Yoosungx707

Oneshot

LEMON

Enjoy my obsessive Mystic Messenger Smut. Haha…. R.i.p. Due to the way things are going I've decided to make it so that there is a good ending and a bad ending. So you'll see what I mean further on.

Yoosung couldn't believe it. He stared at the chat screen. His information on finding a witness against Echo Girl's slander towards Zen felt small in comparison to the weight of the news he was just informed of. MC had been almost KIDNAPPED? That was super serious. And though MC was focused on returning to party planning, Yoosung could hardly think about the party at all. What was V up to? What was 707 hiding? Yoosung felt himself boiling. His eyes were burning from staying up so late, tirelessly trying to help 707 in the small way he could- finding evidence against Echo Girl. But this? This was too much. R.F.A. was a symbol of peace created by Rika, his cousin. Not this secret bomb creating, shady information hiding, sort of club! The fact that V and 707 were both clearly hiding something really pissed Yoosung off. He bit his lower lip. Kang was being ordered by Han just then to do background checks on the bodyguards. MC offered to help even after all she'd been through. Yoosung had to admire her strength. He couldn't imagine being around a weirdo of THAT level… holdinga bomb switch …. Knowing 707…. Trying to kidnap MC, who was technically completely innocent up until her uncessarry involvement a week ago… Had it already been 10 days? Yoosung couldn't believe it. It felt like he had gotten to know MC for far longer. How could 10 days feel like a year?

Yoosung's mind burned with the questions he was dying to ask 707. 707 was currently wrapped up in his bedroom with the door locked. Yoosung had tried to ask him if he wanted him to clean up a bit in the living room since 707 lived like a pig, but 707 hadn't even responded so Yoosung had left him alone.

Jaehee Kang: Thank you for the gesture, but you went through a great ordeal today so please get some rest for tomorrow.

Yoosung: Ugh… my eyes feel like they're gonna pop out.

He needed to get offline now. He was done playing 707's mind games.

Yoosung: I should get some sleep before the party. I should sleep on Seven's sofa…

Yoosung knew it'd be less suspicious if he was spending the night. Especially since it looked like 707 wouldn't actually give a shit considering the shit mood he'd been in for the last half day since the system he'd designed and implemented at Rika's apartment had been first hacked.

Jaehee Kang: Yes. Please let us know if something happens.

Yoosung: I will….!

Stay cheerful. Stay positive. Don't let them know how upset he is. He chanted that mantra in his mind as his fingers shook on the keyboard from pure unadulturated rage.

MC: Take good care of Seven!

How could she be so calm? Shouldn't she be the one furious at him? She was the one who was neglected! He had stated that the security cameras were enough! They clearly hadn't been! Why was she so calm? So nice to 707 at a time like this? Was he immature for his anger? No. Yoosung felt justified. He had a right to be angry. MC was too nice. She really let herself get swept up into the wave of the R.F.A. life so easily… Even now, Yoosung harbored some guilt. She was such a sweet nice girl...and Zen was really into her too! If it had been him that was dating her…

Yoosung grit his teeth. No. He wouldn't go there. He didn't want to think about such scary things. But if he DID get a girlfriend...would she be subject to what happened to MC? What was V hiding. What was 707 so tight-lipped about NOT revealing. Yoosung had had enough. He was not going to be yanked around anymore. He had stayed silent. He'd even talked with MC a little bit and she had told him to give V a chance. He tried. This was the result. Yoosung couldn't accept that the only thing left to do until the party tomorrow would be to just … accept things as they were.

He almost forgot to respond to MC but he caught himself and he hastened a message absently so he could log off.

Yoosung: Okay...I'll try to talk to him.

Yes. It was time to have a good talk with 707. No more being pushed around or shoved to the side while the "adults" had their secrets follow them like skeletons in their closets.

Yoosung: Then I'll be off!

He left the chatroom, finally putting down his phone. He took a deep breath.  
"Seven, it's time we had a little adult chat…" his anger was going to get in the way so he took deep breaths to calm himself. As long as Seven cooperated and told him what he wanted to know...there'd be no reason to be angry. No reason, at all.

END Visual Novel Yoo-Ciel Smut 1

[Okay so funny A/N insert: I was writing this as events unfolded and then V SHOWED UP IN THE NEXT SEGMENT SO HAHAHAHA …. I'm going by the actual events too so now I have to wait… enjoy next segment here. Lemon will be coming soon]

Visual Novel Yoo-Ciel Smut 2 Start

9:27 PM

Yoosung had barely stood up before he spotted the familiar red-head enter the living room area. He looked like a zombie and that made Yoosung almost feel sorry for him. Almost. He did look pretty poorly and Yoosung's anger dissipated only slightly out of concern for Seven's current unruly fatigued state.

"Uh...Seven! Seven? He-Hello?" He asked tentatively. His previous fire to just storm into Seven's room only simmering right now at a low cooking temperature because Seven really did look like real shit. Yoosung wondered just how much guilt was weighing on those shoulders.

"Ughh…" Seven grunted.

"Why are you walking like a zombie?!" Yoosung asked, a bit alarmed for Seven's physical health.

"So thirsty…" Seven's dry voice replied. Yoosung's expression was visibly concerned. Seven continued to explain. "People can stay up for days, but you still need to drink water, how annoying…" Yoosung felt a small bit of relief to hear Seven's normal wit -or at least some part of it in that tired statement.

"Seven…." he said gently, much gentler than he had anticipated, " I'm sure it's tough with all the work and pressure...and even the guilt…" He was still angry. He could tell that Seven was hiding something, but he also knew that Seven had been through the ringer. Seeing how distracted and antsy Seven was, Yoosung felt like maybe if he tried to step into Seven's shoes...just for a moment, he would understand him better.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Seven's automated system replied, "You've successfully answered all questions! Congratulations. Openign the door. "

Yoosung gasped in shock and subtle paranoia. Was it the stalker? His brain felt heavy and his feet felt shaky like air. "!? Who…?"

He could see how Seven showed real emotion for the first time since he'd entered the room. His odd colored orange eyes widening. "All questions…!? Another me?!"

Yoosung's own purple eyes were wide. He had no idea what to make of Seven's random statement but before the both of them could panic adequately to the point of hyperventilating the worst case scenario that it was the white haired kidnapper from earlier -A familiar mop of blue hair popped into the living room.

The cockblocker V, smiled past his shades," Unfortunately, no." Yoosung could feel that the remark was directed more at Seven then the both of them. Which means, maybe V understood Seven's outburst-which meant oh great, MORE secrets.

Yoosung's expression was none other than stunned. Ever since the whole thing started with MC, V had been in and out irratically. Never staying long enough to answer questions. Always eluding everyone except for Seven it seemed. Yoosung's mouth hung open a little. No one, not even Seven had been able to get in contact with V, and that was saying something considering Seven had to deal with V calling every 11 minutes and 34 seconds for updates before today. "V…?" Yoosung's voice was small and shaky. While waves of relief that it wasn't the dangerous intruder allowed his panic to settle down, his questions began to burn in his throat once more.

"V...T_T" Seven began, staring at the blue haired leader with his cane.

Yoosung was a bit startled when V chose to address him first instead of Seven. "Hello, Yoosung." Via smiled awkwardly, but the guilt was obvious. SO many questions. What was V on a trip for. Why was he hiding at a time like this? What was it that he and Seven seemed so desperate to keep from everyone? Was Rika's organization just being used to fullfill V's personal agenda? Yoosung hated feeling like he was unable to trust Rika's fiancee, but if Rika was here...would she have stood silently by?

His anger bubbled. He felt like crying. He however, felt something else inside rise. Anger. Dissapointment. He wasn't asking just for his sake at this point. He felt like he had to do it… for MC. And for Rika. "How could you show up now?!" He said, his voice shaking only slightly. He eyed V's familiar attire. Even now, though he'd been told that V had been minorly injured around the time of Rika's suicide, something still felt off. "That cane and those sunglasses...What is going on?"

He wanted answers. He deserved answers. How could he let V walk all over Rika's memory? Of the R.F.A. Weren't they all supposed to be like family? There was no point if there were only secrets! However, Seven's voice cut through the awkward tense silence.

"Yoosung. I need to talk with V privately," Seven's unfamiliar calm yet direct tone made Yoosung jolt a little. He turned to face Seven. But instead of yelling at him, at yelling at them both, he only felt his heart sink. Seven's expression was resigned and serious. Yoosung couldn't bring himself to get angry. What was the point? These two weren't going to include him.

He felt his voice die in his throat. His brow furrowed and he just gazed defeatedly at Seven, who was treating his current existence like air. Yoosung felt like a child who was asked to go "play" while the adults talked about something serious.

~~~~ 11:37 PM ~~~~

Visual Novel Yoo-Ciel Smut part 3

It'd been a little over 2 hours since V had arrived. Yoosung had mulled over the possibility of going back to his house. But he was seriously frustrated. Seven had made it clear he didn't want Yoosung to eavesdrop from his body language alone and V had done nothing, not uttered a single word to defend Yoosung's right to know what was going on. To hell with the both of them, Yoosung thought as he stood in the convenience store down the block from Seven's place. He'd gone there to cool his head. After all, no one really knew him right?

He was a nobody.

He wasn't important.

Why would he be?

It didn't matter that he'd known Rika. That he was related to Rika. Nothing like that mattered. He stared at the slushie section wondering if brain freeze was a good solution to his misery. Neither V nor Seven had texted him in the past two hours asking if he was okay or even where he was.

Maybe they didn't care.

Maybe no one really cared.

No, that wasn't right. MC cared. Yoosung had a feeling that if he told MC he was upset that she would have nothing but nice words for him… although she had chastised him along with the others for his gaming habits…

He sighed.

"Are you going to get something or stand there?" The store keeper barked at him, causing Yoosung to jump, dropping the slushie cup he'd absently grabbed.

"Wh-What? Oh...um...yeah...sure," He awkwardly stammered, fumbling to pick up the cup. "S-Sorry-" he bumped into the rack of chips ,knocking a good couple down onto his head. He winced. "I-I'll pick that up," He stuttered, quickly shoving them back on the rack. The shop keeper just stared at him a bit funny. His face burning from embarassment, Yoo-sung muttered one last apology before he bolted from the store, feeling like a total idiot.

"I'm so stupid," he choked back a sob as he stumbled down the block, finally leaning against a railing that separated the street from the sidewalk. Cars came and went but it wasn't a busy street. Illuminated by lamplight though, he buried his face in his hands, leaning against the rail now. "Why...Rika...what do you see in that man?"

He was of course referring to V. V used to be so nice. But V hadn't even come to see him after RIka died. It was like Yoo-sung looked like her so he stayed away. And that was fine by Yoo-sung who had changed his hair as a tribute to her. But it was so lonely. And if the MC was in trouble, both Seven and V were supposedly on it...but what about Yoo-sung?

Yoo-sung felt like he was drowning in despair. Tangled in his own mixed emotions, he didn't realize he was crying until the tears began to really roll down his cheeks. "I hate… you…" He whispered to no one. His phone buzzed suddenly causing him to jump. Wiping his eyes hurriedly and confused, he looked past his blurred vision to see who it was.

Message from V.

He stared.

He wanted to delete it. His finger twitched as though ready but against his better judgement he opened the text instead. "I'm going back now, if you're still in the area, return to Seven's place. Otherwise tell me where you are and I'll escort you home."

Yoo-sung stared at it. Oh, so now V was being nice to him. After the "big kids" were done shoving him out the door now V was expecting him to come back into his open arms? Hell no.

Yoo-sung felt his despair replace itself with resentment and anger. His eyes were dry as he replied with shaky fingers to V's supposedly kind gesture. "I'm fine."

He bit his lower lip. A part of him felt weak for wanting V's concern. For wanting Seven's concern. For wanting someone...anyone to be concerned other than MC. MC was nice… but she was currently staying with Zen her new boyfriend. He couldn't bother her. Zen would yell at him. Call him a child. Yeah…

He had no one.

That cold reality struck home and Yoosung felt himself shaking slightly and it wasn't from the cold night air.


End file.
